Antonio's Childhood Monsters
by Victoria090
Summary: Antonio has to face a childhood monster and faces from the past, what secret was Antonio hiding from the team?


Antonio's Twin

Summary: Antonio's childhood monsters comes back to haunt him.

Antonio sat on ledge his fishing rod in the water, thinking back to when he was very young. He missed his family. "AHH!" Antonio jumped up and looked around. Everything was normal, there was no Nighlok and everyone seemed fine. "Please, help us!" Antonio packed his stuff away and slowly walked around, looking for where the noise is coming from. "Trent!" Antonio ran towards the beach and watched the seen before him in horror.

"_AHH!" The young boy yelled and ran away from the dinosaur looking thing, grabbing his brother's hand they ran towards their parents. "Please, help us!" The young boy yelled towards his parents. The young boy's brother fell towards the floor, his hand slipping out of the young boys. "Trent!" the young boy yelled in horror, he ran towards his brother but the ground shook with a vengeance and opened up. "Antonio!" The young boy's brother screamed as he fell in. "No!" Antonio ran towards and peeped over the hole, watching his brother's body fall into blue glow and disappears. "Trent!" He cried out _

"_It's over!" The dinosaur laughed loudly and sent a bolt of electricity at Antonio. Antonio flew backwards and hit the edge of the hole before falling down. Antonio watched the walls close in around him as he fell towards the blue glow and slowly his eyes shut and the darkness took control._

Antonio fell to his knees and allowed the tears to fall. That was one of the only memories he remembered of his brother, he was so afraid and scared. He could not remember much of what happened after that but he remembers feeling so alone. His heart was so empty and he felt so alone for almost a year, until he met Jayden. They were so close until his foster father made them move away.

"Antonio" He heard his name being called but he could not bring himself to look away from the scene that was playing over and over right in front of him.

"Haha, I have you now!" Someone laughed, Antonio froze and turned his head slightly, seeing a sight he never wanted to see, a nightmare he thought he had escaped.

"W-Who are you?" Antonio stuttered out.

"My name is Dragio" Dragio smirked "How's your brother?" Antonio growled out in anger and charged towards Dragio and morphed into the gold ranger. Lifting his sword he swung towards Dragio but Dragio easily dodged it and punched Antonio in the gut. Antonio doubled over in pain and looked through blurred eyes.

"What do you want?" Antonio spat out. Dragio just smiled and lifted Antonio up by the neck. Throwing him towards the other side of the beach, Antonio landed against a rock and fell towards the sand with a crash and demorphed

"I want you dead!" Dragio charged forward but got hit in the back. He fell to the ground but quickly got up. Looking behind him he saw the other 5 rangers. Dragio looked away with annoyance and looked at Antonio "This is not over!" Dragio waved his hand and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Antonio!" The red ranger ran towards Antonio and knelt by him. "Antonio!" Shaking him slightly the red ranger looked down at him with worry.

"Jayden?" Emily questioned "Is he alright?" Jayden demorphed and looked at the other four with concerned eyes.

"I don't know" Jayden replied, and turned towards Antonio, reaching down, he went to pick Antonio up but-

"Leave him alone!" Someone growled out and ran towards them. Jayden stood up and stepped in front of Antonio.

"Who are you?" Jayden demanded. The man did not reply instead pulled out a sword and went to swing at Jayden. Not having time to morph Jayden summoned his sword and fought back. The others watched in shock as they carried on fighting.

Antonio slowly opened his eyes and looked up through blurred eyes. Antonio saw Jayden fighting someone and got up. His head spinning and body hurting he watched Jayden get thrown to the ground and his swords disappear. The man brought his sword up and went to bring it down when Antonio jumped in the way.

"Stop!" Antonio yelled but felt his head spin and stumbled slightly. Falling towards the ground, Jayden jumped up and caught Antonio. Antonio smiled sheepishly before taking a close look at the man in front of him. "What?" Antonio questioned to himself, feeling Jayden's hand tighten around his waist. Antonio looked between the two. The man laughed slightly before stepping forward. "It's me" the man spoke "Trent."

"Trent?!" Antonio's eyes widened and he looked at the man in complete shock. "But.. how…"

"When I fell through that portal I ended up in the past." Trent looked around him and then back at his brother. Watching between him and the man dressed in red he smiled brightly. "I'm glad we have met again, even if I am 5 years older now."

"I can't believe it!" Antonio smiled and ran forwards towards Trent, hugging him tightly he whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you do, little brother." Trent smirked and Antonio hit him lightly before facing his teammates

"This is Jayden, Emily, Mia, Mike and Kevin." Antonio smiled "Guys this is my brother, Trent."

"Brother?" Mike questioned

"Yeah" Antonio looked down sadly "A few years ago we were attacked by Dragio"

"He sent us into this blue portal, which sent me to the past and Antonio to the future." Trent finished

"So which time period were you from?" Kevin asked

"We're not sure yet." Trent answered "Maybe we should go talk somewhere private."

"We can go back to the Shiba house." Jayden answered, not wanting to leave Antonio alone with this man.

"Alright, let's go" Trent smiled and followed the others.

-X-X-X-

Once they reached the Shiba house Mike and Kevin offered to show Trent around, while Antonio followed Jayden to his room. "Jayden?" Antonio questioned, grabbing Jayden's shoulder and spinning him around. Antonio stepped closer intertwined their fingers. Jayden pulled his hand away and looked in Antonio's eyes. "Jayden what's wrong?" Antonio asked trying to grab a hold of Jayden's hand but Jayden stepped away.

"Antonio, I almost lost you today" Jayden mumbled "I cannot take that risk again, I will not lose you." Jayden turned around and stared out of his window. "I don't want you fighting anymore." Antonio's looked at Jayden in disbelief before taking two long strides towards him and pinning him against the wall. Jayden tried to squirm away but Antonio just tightened his grip and crushed their lips together roughly. Jayden tried his best to get away but gave up and responded to Antonio's kiss.

As soon as he responded Antonio pulled back and looked directly into Jayden's eyes "I'm not going anywhere" Antonio spoke and let go of one of Jaydens hands and ran it down the side of Jayden's face. "I love you Jayden, I'm staying here until we defeat Master Xandred." Antonio kissed Jayden sweetly this time and pulled them closer. Kissing back Jayden spun them around so Antonio was against the wall. Jayden held Antonio's waist while Antonio's other hand moved into Jayden's hair.

"We should get back" Antonio gasped out between kisses.

"Hmm, they'll be fine." Jayden muttered and brought their bodies closer together, while trailing kisses from his lips down Antonio's neck.

"Ok" Antonio gave in and let Jayden kiss his neck.


End file.
